


These goddamn thin walls

by Jeageractive



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Neighbours AU, no ghouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki's neighbour likes to sing. Day and night, shower or not.<br/>Kaneki tries to storm to his door without his manners, tolerance, or his shirt to display his frustration, but the dorky smartass that opens the door wasn't what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna try to keep this as short as I can. Um, hopefully won't cross the three chapter point

There were snags to living in apartment buildings. First of all, your downstairs neighbour will almost always be complaining about your dinosaur-like rowdy antics, and you're held accountable for your every move and squeak of the floorboards. But you can understand, since you feel the same way about the neighbours directly above you. Your straight-across neighbours are usually the ones you awkwardly stare at when you leave the front door at the same time, mumbling a belated "hello" way after you realize you look stupid staring.

Your neighbours on either side of you; though, are the most critical, because your relationship will be more intimate. Intimate because on more than one occasion they'd heard your shenanigans through the paper thin walls and vice versa. Or, if you are the case of Kaneki ken, your neighbour likes to sing in every corner of his home and there is no choice but to listen through every lyric of it. Most of the time it's in the shower. Kaneki will be running a toothbrush through his mouth when he hears the water hit the tub behind the wall, and the muffled concert begins.

The first week he'd moved in, he'd been exasperated. When the voice didn't shut up one particular Friday for a whole fifteen minutes, he'd thrown pants on, strutted out shirtless to make a point of his frustration, and abused the doorbell. He had an entire no-bullshit-will-be-taken speech cooking to add on to his odd tousle of white hair and brooding eyes, opening his mouth as soon as the door swung open. He hadn't expected to be caught off guard, and instead his mouth remains creaking open and he stands there in a small daze.

A blond blinked back at him expectantly with an in innocent grin, a pair of headphones sitting around his neck, and a pretty splatter of gold in his eyes.

A moment ensues. His neighbour's eyes subtly flick over him, only a hint of hesitation in them."Hi." He prompts, and Kaneki then realizes he was the dumbass at the door. He finally gets his jaw cracking, trying not to let his confusion be evident.

"I'm...your new neighbour." Was what comes out instead, to his utter horror.

"Oh! You just moved in, right?" He picks up easily, leaning against the doorframe."Sorry, I meant to drop by sometime and introduce myself, but I forgot. Call me Hide." He extends a hand, and Kaneki feels his face muscle twitch a bit.

_Smooth fucker, eh?_

But, his mother had taught him some manners, so he reaches out and shakes it."Kaneki ken."

"Lovely meeting you. I like your style." He adds, jokingly gesturing towards his bare chest.

Kaneki gazes at him with a raised eyebrow, asking this happy piece of shit to try him again. His shit eating grin widens. "Thanks, but I wasn't trying to impress you."

He gets a chuckle.

"If you hadn't noticed, your, you know," Kaneki makes an uncommitted motion. " _aspiration_ to sing has been driving me up the wall."

"Ah, shit!" He blinks, looking surprised. He had the nerve to _look surprised_."I'm, I'm sorry. No, actually, I can get carried away a little. I'll try to tone it down. Don't worry about it, man."

"Great." He says dryly."Night."

"Come by sometime, okay?" Is called after him.

"Of course." He mutters with a roll of his eyes, stepping home again. There was no singing that night. Or the day after. Kaneki honestly felt just a little bad. But it picked up soon again, and whatever guilt he'd felt dissipated.

At first, he ground his teeth together and tried to wait it out. Later, though, he found himself immersed in a book or something of the sorts, and in his cleared up state of mind he listens when he sings. Picks up on the lyrics, his near perfect melodic rises and falls, sometimes interrupted by a breath or whatever was occupying the boy.

He started hating it a little less. Just a little.

One time, while he carried a light laundry basket in hand, he finds the cute idiot with his ass hanging out of the washer, the laundry room being empty and quiet minus the said singer and his voice while he rocked to some upbeat tune through his headphones. Kaneki deliberately leans against the doorframe and quietly waits till his presence is noticed, a subtle smirk on his lips that might've looked mean with the uncommitted look in his eyes.

Hide practically swings himself up, slams the washer door shut, and swivels around. He freezes mid word, stares at Kaneki for a split second, and fumbles for the player in his pocket.

Kaneki couldn't help but thoroughly enjoy his mortification."Don't mind me." He says as he walks to the now empty washer, tossing his blacks in.

Hide chuckles awkwardly and jams his finger against the dryer set of buttons."Kinda hard to."

"You swing your ass wherever you go?" Kaneki throws in conversationally. He laughs softly when Hide's neck turns a deep red."Just kidding."

He doesn't expect to be gunned with soap.

He has a moment to gasp and flinch back, feeling the green liquid drip from the side of his head and on to his shoulders. When he directs his glare at the blond, his grin is so satisfied Kaneki could punch it in for him.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Fuck him and his cute face. Although, in retrospect, it was Kaneki's fault for being an asshole.

He grabs the nearest jug of Tide, swiftly uncaps it, and hurls the entire four litres of detergent in Hide's general direction with abnormal strength.

He squeals, tries to dodge it last minute, but couldn't slip away from the heavy rainfall and ends up getting soaked. For every action is a reaction, and Hide understood, so he raised his hands up in surrender.

"Man, I didn't even get that much on you!" He complains, still sitting in the puddle of green goo.

Kaneki to this day regrets not taking a picture of that masterpiece. The landlord demanded a refund, and they each bought a jug of detergent to make up for it.

He never would have thought that standing there in the shower and watching the soap accumulate in his drain, while listening to Hide practically drown in foam and Tide from the bathroom connected to his, would make him warm up to the dork a little more than he'd intended.

When Hide lets out a particularly pained groan, he grins in amusement and gets soap in his mouth. He sputters and coughs, then hears a laugh.

Those bloody thin walls will be the death of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apology for any mistakes, since I didn't edit this at all

Kaneki guessed the jug of Tide marked their truce.

As much as he would've loved to tamper with Hide about his music obsession further--he'd come to realize that Hide was too sincere and the shine in his eyes and smile were a lot more preferable than his fiery blush.

And this sincerity appealed to Kaneki, in a way that made the blond's company pleasant. He always seemed to manage a jovial wave or greeting when he meets Kaneki, occasionally helps with his neighbour's groceries as an excuse to make small conversation, and casually grew on him one way or another.

He also didn't inquire too much. He didn't ask why Kaneki didn't have too much people over or where he worked or why he isn't in post secondary when it was apparent they were the same age and why he painted his nails black and etc. Kaneki didn't like too many questions. Hide caught on to that quite fast, unlike a lot of people he'd met.

Sometimes Kaneki reciprocated in small gestures of kindness, as a repayment more or less. Or sometimes he'd see Hide standing by the bus stop in the morning with his hands in his jacket pockets, ears about to freeze off in the cold and whatever merciful part of him offers the cute little shit a ride to university, on his way to work. On those mornings he couldn't help but get familiar with the scent in the enclosed car, like a mix of coffee and mint and body spray his mind particularly associated to Hide. It wasn't an uncommon combination, but he could recognize it anywhere.

"Hey, ugly jacket." He'd usually greet whenever Hide wrapped himself in his puffy red jacket and came in with his wind bitten cheeks.

"Shut up. Just because you can survive in an attractive black trench coat doesn't mean you gotta jacket shame everybody." He'd throw back, grinning a second later."Morning."

Hide did have his occasional little shit moments, too. One time he'd come to Kaneki's door to return the phone he consistently forgets in the lobby--and glimpses Touka curled up on Kaneki's couch. When Hide grins maliciously, Kaneki knows he won't see the end of it.

"Is she even legal?" He leans in to whisper.

Kaneki grabs Hide by the nose."It's not important for her to be."

Hide struggles out of his grasp lest he pops a blood vessel." _Kinky_."

"You're an immature little shit." Kaneki shoves him away while he made ridiculous kissing faces. Hide could be the absolute definition of insufferable when he wanted to be.

What was worse, though, was the smirk Touka gives him when he goes back inside.

"What?"

"So who's the cutie?"

" _Touka_!" Two in a row were too much.

"Don't lie to me cuz I know your type." She sits up excitedly and Kaneki has to cautiously stumble over his words to explain to her that he was a neighbour and _no_ he was not boyfriend material and _no_ she did not have permission to ask him out on behalf of Kaneki.

\--

Sometimes it was difficult to maintain privacy when only the elevator trip up could expose too much to your neighbours.

For instance, Kaneki couldn't hide the bruises and blood he returned with one day--partially because they were everywhere and partially because his head was swimming and he needed all his energy to concentrate on walking.

"Do you need help?" A man smoking by the front entrance asked hesitantly, after watching Kaneki jam his keys into the door about five times and miss.

Kaneki shook his head no, and the strain made the world spin twice as fast. But he was glad the man didn't ask again. He swore when he realized he was the idiot occupying the sixth floor and just how long it would take him to get there.

With some streak of luck he managed to get to his door, but at this point he could feel another fresh trail of blood gliding down the back of his neck and his vision kept blacking for long moments. The pain from the blow his head received paralyzed him, and it was all he could do to stand there and try to talk his body into cooperating.

His salvation comes in the form of a familiar voice from behind. The need to give in quickly overtakes when his brain registers something safe in the voice--and he panics for a moment, but he knows he can't hold up any longer. He sways back, but before he can meet the ground, arms hook underneath his and secure his limp body.

Kaneki would lie if he said that he wasn't practically overjoyed to wake up to Hide's animated voice. So overjoyed, in fact, that he would've hugged the living hell out of him--if he were the hugging type. To wake up to so much warmth--Hide's blabbering and Hide's concerned eyes and Hide's bed that smelled like Hide--was like a dream, after the awful run in with another batch of Aogiri assholes.

"Man, I thought you'd karate chop me in the face if you woke up in my bed--but I think you would've hurt me more if I crashed your apartment, you know?"

The world only spins for another minute after Kaneki wakes up. Then it reduces to a dull throb behind his temples. "Aren't you supposed to be in Uni?" He manages, and only sitting up was a struggle.

"Supposed to be." He shrugs."Got lazy today." He watches with an unreadable expression as Kaneki surveyed himself casually, wincing a little when he touched his head. "Hey, you should get up and have something to drink. You've been passed out for so long I thought you went comatose," Hide says as he jumps up from the edge of the bed."You scared me a little. Blood doesn't look good on you."

Kaneki stares at his lap as he registers the familiar tone of concern--feeling a stab of guilt in his chest."I'm sorry."

"No way, dude. Get up, get up, come one! I would let you sleep but I already made coffee and I'm starting to get bored of watching you sleep."

He's already prepared a gorgeous grin when Kaneki snaps his gaze up with a freaked out glare."Just kidding."

Hide's place is expectedly filled with organized clutter, lots of posters, color, and a plethora of warm vibes--enough to make the tension in Kaneki's shoulders ease away. He follows Hide into the kitchen and leans against the counter, watching him pour their coffee with glazed eyes. "I'm hoping you're not a tea person?"

"Not at all."

"Great."

Kaneki accepts his cup with a small smile, dipping to get a taste. A little too sweet--but he couldn't expect any less from Hide.

"Hey, so we finally get to hang out!" The blond announces cheerily, after Kaneki had taken a seat on the couch.

"You sound excited." Kaneki teases.

"Trust me, I am absolutely delighted." He grins as he plops across from him.

Kaneki glimpses a black thing slithering between the space the two couches provided, and nearly spills his cup. A moment of wide eyed speculation proves the thing to be a black cat, languidly stretching before peering at Kaneki in an unfriendly manner.

Hide bursts out laughing."Sorry, I forgot to tell you about him. Meet Timmy, my life long companion. He loves dark, narrow spaces."

"Why hello there. You gave me a heart attack." The cat didn't look like it particularly cared for Kaneki's attention.

"I'm hurt." Kaneki says softly.

Hide laughs again."Don't worry. It took a month, four gashes and a hell of a lot of tears to befriend the little dude. He needs some time."

"I can relate." Kaneki takes another sip."People are hard to get used to, huh, little guy? Especially your owner. He's full of happy shit."

"Kaneki, you asshole! I'm still right here, you know."

Kaneki smiles into his cup, lazily peering at the blond from over the rim. He was ever so grateful Hide didn't ask--about the blood and the possible pre activity and everything Kaneki needed to forget. It burrowed a small little space for the ray of Sunshine in his chest, just enough so that he felt a pang of--something--every time he saw Hide's lips curl into a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied!! I can't seem to end it at 3 *cries*
> 
> Also this chapter is all over the place I'm so sorry

Sometimes Kaneki wistfully thinks back to the days he genuinely disliked his neighbour's shitty voice and grins and eyes and crappily bleached hair and even that shitty cat Timmy. Then he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of proximity, since so much as brushing shoulders with the blond gave him hypertension and a stuttering spell.

If he hadn't come to the conclusion that Hide's voice was actually hypnotizing, or that his messily bleached hair was perfect when it fell in his eyes, or how endearing he was when he was around Kaneki, then maybe it would've been easier to contain his urges.

Sometimes he'd stare too long, to his embarrassment, and Hide would notice.

"What?" He'd ask."Something on my face?"

And Kaneki would reach out, halfway to brush that loose strand out of his eye, before catching himself and retracting his hand."Your face is on your face."

"The hell does that even mean?" Hide's face would scrunch up real cute and Kaneki would have to excuse himself so he can go bang his head against a wall.

He began putting Hide down more often to try to cope with himself.

 _Remember the last time you went on a date_ , Kaneki lectures. _She nearly blew your brains out and was the reason you even got involved in a gang in the first place._

But then a part of him would laugh and say, _Hide? Hide might just kill you with a smile if you don't get a grip on your reflexes._ The last thing he wanted to do after gaining a friend, was to cross a boundary and make it awkward for the both of them. He decided friend zoning himself was the safest approach.

Normally, shutting people out and offering no as the answer to nearly everything does the trick.

He should've known Hide wasn't normal people. The guy rings his doorbell at 11:30 at night with microwaveable popcorn and a stash of DvD's, for fucks sake. Oh, and a huge grin, too.

Kaneki tries to glare like he did when they first met. He was glad he didn't have a shirt on, too, since that might double the affect once again.

"Nice tattoo. I didn't see that before." He starts casually, and Kaneki's hand flies to his shoulder to cover the said marking. His tendency to remove his shirt and blush head to toe was not helping much currently.

"So I know this is out of the blue, but I'm craving some company right now and since you're a socially inept bat, I decided I'd intrude instead of bringing you out of your cave. It's Friday and you probably won't sleep anyway."

"Who said?" Kaneki's resolve was quickly breaking and Hide knows it. He pulls _that_ face, and maybe he wasn't so innocent after all.

"You're au natural sleep deprived eyes. They're kind of pretty with your hair and all."

Before Kaneki could sputter over the comment, Hide impatiently bounces on the balls of his feet."So am I in or no?"

 _Trust me, you've been in since way before_ , Kaneki thinks, sighing as he swings his door open."Get in, you shithead."

 _You beautiful shithead indeed_.

* * *

It became apparent that Hide's movies weren't half as bad as his song choice. Kaneki flips through the pile of options as the microwave hums and kernels pop, curling his toes against the coolness of his comforter. After an intense debate and pretty but well utilized puppy eyes, Hide had managed to drag a yes and every pillow and blanket Kaneki owned to the living room.

He stared at the floor in embarrassment, vowing to never speak of the day he allowed a pillow fort to be built (and that he willingly sat in it) at twenty years old. It was basically a massive wall of pillows and comforters to cushion the floor, Kaneki's precious stack of books, a broom and a mop and a blanket to cover them only halfway and not obstruct the view.

"Why are we doing this?" He asks no one in particular.

"Because we're up all night for good fun!" Hide sings from the kitchen.

"Ew. Don't even."

"We're up all night to get lucky," he continues, not taking the hint.

Kaneki gets up with a sigh, deciding he might as well get some drinks ready for them. It was Hide's first time at his place and first impressions and shit were important.

"You okay with beer?"

"I don't drink."

"What?" Kaneki gives him a look.

"I. Do not. Drink." He grins sheepishly."Alcohol, that is."

"Oh. What kind of a goody two shoes are you?"

"Kaneki I swear to god, you're pleasant as fuck."

"Guess I'll have to get drunk on my own." He heaves a sigh.

"Please don't." Hide looks like he was panicking a bit.

"I was kidding, geez." Kaneki allows himself a smile. God, what was he supposed to do with himself. "I miraculously have Coke in the fridge. Probably lost all it's bubbles, though."

"Over refrigerated coke is the best, man. Bring it on."

When Kaneki fails to make a movie decision, Hide gets the pick. "The Green Mile," Kaneki reads from the empty case."The hell is that?"

"No idea, to be honest. I picked out a few staff choices to rent, and they all seem a little too classical."

"I don't mind classics." Kaneki admits, settling in the over cushioned space with his pop.

Hide plops a huge bowl of popcorn in his lap before going to tamper with the DVD again. Kaneki didn't mind that he already made himself at home, the adorable shit. Made a lot of things easier since Kaneki didn't know the basics of hanging out (although he suspected Hide's idea of hanging out were a little too childish for his own good).

"Oookay." Hide squeezes in beside him, and Kaneki means right up against him, shoulder to shoulder, thigh to thigh, and it's all he can do to take deep breaths and calm himself.

"Kaneki, why are you such a fatty," Hide mumbles as he grabs a handful from his lap.

"You put it there, you twat!"

"Do you think Timmy will kill himself if I leave him alone for too long?"

"If he manages to get out of that shitty corner."

"He probably won't."

"Exactly."

They start the movie off with little comments and inquiries, some giggles, until it started getting weird and everything was disturbing and Hide was practically screaming.

"WHY IS HE BREATHING BUGS Jesus fucking Christ I am out," he attempts to haul himself up but Kaneki grabs his arm and pulls him down again.

"I think the real question is why he's groping the dude's dick,"

"Because he has healing powers, Kaneki. Don't make it gay."

"This is the second time someone's got groped."

"Percy deserved it though."

"Percy deserves to get his brains fucked out."

"Kaneki SHUT UP," Hide squawks, and it was obvious all this groping and freaky shit was doing it's mental toll on him. "Hold me," he whimpers when more freaky shit happened and Kaneki was snickering."God just LET IT GO man what are you pissing, a baby??"

"You ask the most important questions, Hide."

At two in the morning, they crash. Hide had seen it all and Kaneki was tired of watching the cop trying to piss but fail and he was disappointed the other cop didn't get his brains fucked out. Hide stretches his arms and makes stretching noises while Kaneki stifles a yawn into his hand.

"I think I'd better get going." Hide mumbles.

"Go? Go where?"

"Home. You're half asleep, aren't you?"

"Hey, that isn't how it works. What'd you bring all these pillows for?" Kaneki _was_ half asleep. He was saying all this nonsense that he might regret in the morning.

"Did you just offer that I stay longer?" Hide asks with a shit eating grin.

"Yes. I need to cuddle you."

"What?"

"What?"Kaneki snaps awake."The fuck did I just say?"

Hide gives him a long and hard stare, before doubling over and bursting out laughing.

Kaneki cringes, running his hands over his sleep ridden eyes and mentally kicking himself.

"Oh-oh my _god_." Hide manages through snickers."That was the best thing I've ever heard my entire life. I need to cuddle you, was it?" He gets caught in another fit of laughs, and Kaneki feels his face heat up as he smacks him with the nearest pillow.

Hide springs up with his own pillow and smothers Kaneki's face with it, still getting rid of the last of his jitters. "Yes, Kaneki, I'll stay and cuddle you for a little while longer."

"Fuck you!" Kaneki wrestles him to the floor, destroys their foundation, and the broom and mop end up toppling over them along with everything else. Hide enjoys the chaos way too much, carrying on with their pillow fight like there's no tomorrow. Kaneki manages to get a few more satisfying fluffy blows to his shitty but pretty face before he got over his embarrassment.

Until Hide elegantly brings it back up, that is. He grabs two of the pillows and squeezes comfortably amongst the destruction, patting the space beside him."C'mere and let me cuddle you." He says through a giggle.

"Hide, don't make me kick your ass."

"Already done, man. I'm serious, though. One time offer. Ain't gettin' a second chance to cuddle this beauty."

"No." Kaneki throws his comforter over Hide to block out the piece of shit, and just how tempting that offer was."Go to sleep or something, god." He picks up their empty bowl and bottle, tossing them both in the kitchen before making his way to the washroom. Hide had already made his own trip, what after two hours of watching a guy struggle to pee nothing is more reliving than realizing that small blessing of actually being able to.

When Kaneki comes back, he awkwardly lingers in the hallway, runs his hands through his hair several times in an attempt to clear his mind. Just, play it cool. Walk in, offer to do something else to spend the night.

But to his utter horror, Hide is still laying there, and yes, the spot beside him is still empty, and yes, he wanted to cuddle that son of a bitch and make out with his pretty face and--

_Shut the fuck up, Kaneki._

In the end, he isn't able to contain himself. He practically dives for the small spot beside Hide, rips half the comforter from him, and Hide jumps a little. "Shit, you scared me."

"I'm here to grope you with my healing powers."

Hide makes a quiet screaming noise and shoves Kaneki away so that he was no longer facing him."Don't. That stuff is scary, man."

"Who needs to be cuddled now, you pussy."

Hide, being the graceful bastard he was, simply laughs it off, drops back against his pillow and drapes an arm over Kaneki's waist. "Still you."

Kaneki goes rigid. Fuck. At this rate, Hide is probably gonna hear his heart pounding and the last thing he needed right now was another reason to be teased. He shoves Hide away in same method he had before, so he faced the couch and gave Kaneki his back."There."

"Ouch. My feelings."

Kaneki rolls his eyes, tosses him a blanket, and grabs the light."I can't deal with you any more. Go to sleep already. You're staying to clean your shit in the morning, by the way."

"Double ouch."

Kaneki wanted to find him in the dark, kiss him breathless, and tell him just how much his company truly meant to him. Maybe, just maybe, he would've been able to do it only two years before, when he wasn't so fucked up or so afraid of people. He rolls back amongst the pillows with a sigh, only slightly aware of his foot touching Hide's ankle.

It goes quiet as he tries to will himself to sleep. But he feels like their conversation wasn't finished. "Hide?"

"Hm?"

"Uh..." What? What was he even trying to say? "Thanks, I guess."

"For what?"

"Coming over."

He can't see much, but he's pretty sure Hide's smiling real pretty."Don't be weird."

"Fuck you."

"Anytime."

"Goddamit, Hide."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah angst came out of flippin nowhere

They were friends. That much he knew.

Kaneki never thought they would ever get anywhere farther, but it seemed he was wrong.

First it was the teasing, back and forth between him and Hide. Then the small unavoidable things that came with being neighbours--bumping into each other around the building, carpooling, sprinkler fights in the summer, more accidents with laundry, little chats on the balcony and of course the occasional visits. Kaneki didn't feel like he had the energy to lie to himself anymore.

He guessed nothing had actually developed. But it seemed like Hide and him had entered an irreversible zone, like they were both aware of what the other wants but they aren't sure they can handle the consequences of making the first move. It took Kaneki nearly a year of living there to realize that he wasn't the only one having confused feelings--that it was mirrored and Hide felt the same. Of course, they hadn't actually talked about it, but it became apparent they were flirting and doing this tense drop-hints-but-don't-take-action sort of game.

It was honestly tiring. Kaneki didn't know why taking it further seemed so freaking hard. But it was, and for some reason, even Hide couldn't bring himself to approach him on the matter.

Well, until he did.

-

It became habit for Kaneki to sit out on the balcony during the summer, when it cooled down in the evening and the streets were a calming view of pedestrians and cars. Hide retired to his own deck as well--and they usually made small talk.

This evening was no different.

Hide's screen door made an awful shriek when it opened, followed by an irritated meow.

"You gotta fix that." Kaneki says from where he leaned against the railing, cup of tea in hand.

"Tell me about it. Nice work, buddy." He quips in annoyance at his cat, who'd scratched a lengthy mark down his arm.

"You're bleeding." Kaneki gave the cat a baffled glare as it dropped from its owners hold, nestling against the wall to peer at him with glowing eyes.

"It's alright." He chuckles, disappearing into his apartment again to get it cleaned up. After a brief moment, Hide comes out again and trips a little on the threshold. "Today just isn't my day, is it."

"Timmy agrees." Kaneki takes another sip from his cup."What's up?"

"The sky." Hide sighs, and Kaneki gives him a sidelong look.

"Melodrama? Poetry? You definitely aren't okay, are you."

The blond tries to smile, but it doesn't reach his eyes. Kaneki worries for a moment."Do you wanna talk about it?" Though he was no good at counselling.

"I'd rather forget." He paces a bit, before finally mimicking Kaneki in stance to peer at the city from this height."How about we talk about you?"

Kaneki chuckles."Why would we do that?"

"You're remarkably interesting."

"Pfft. If you're trying to be a smartass, then I'll have you know this cup is half full and I don't mind drenching you."

"Soap was enough for me." He laughs."And no I wasn't."

"Alright. About me, then." Kaneki tilts his head up and hums a bit."Black is my favourite. But for some reason, I can't keep my hair black. It drives me crazy."

"I'll keep note. 1. You're weird."

"Thanks for the summary."

"My pleasure." Hide breathes in deeply."I like it. You, I mean. You're intriguing."

There it was. Kaneki knew there was no stopping the conversation now.

"Listen, I know it's weird having this cliche heart to heart, but just...do you even see what's happening?" Hide was gradually getting all angsty again."We're just...like, awkwardly flirting or something?" Hide was also starting to blush, and Kaneki wanted to tease him about it, but then he'd ruin the point.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Hide cocks his head to the side in confusion.

Kaneki shrugs, making sure to keep his gaze down."I'm sorry if it looked like I was leading you into something." _Shit_ , that hurt. Kaneki struggles for words to fix it."It's not-it's not you or anything--"

"Hey, it's okay. You don't have to explain yourself." Hide smiles, painfully fake."I guess I just got the wrong idea."

"No, listen to me. I'm--I'm really messed up. Do you know that?"

"I think you're perfect."

Kaneki feels like he's been punched in the gut. For a moment, he clenches his jaw and focuses on breathing, eyes distractedly trailing the hazy streets. The utter sincerity of his tone had caught him off guard. "That's stupid." Something tells him to stop, because they were finally getting somewhere, but now Kaneki was frightened enough to try pushing him away. "You're stupid. And--" _I don't want to taint you_."I'm beyond fucked up. You don't see that."

"I don't. You keep on saying it's your fault, but...? I really don't know what you're talking about."

Kaneki scoffs."If you insist. For starters, I've fucked up with three gangs. Two are still on my back."

Hide doesn't say anything.

"I got off drugs only a year ago. I almost killed a man. And the thing is, if I see him again, I probably won't stop myself from killing him this time."

He wants a reaction. Anything; a gasp, a look of disgust, a laugh. But not silence.

"I'm messed up. And you--you're the exact opposite. You're pure. I can't help but get drawn into that but, I don't...I don't want to hurt you." He heaves a breathe when that's said, like everything's finally been alleviated. He wants to leave. But a weak part of him throws an insecure glance Hide's way. And he's smiling, eyes glazed over in thought, only one corner of his lips quirked back. It looked a little bitter. "Bullshit."

 _What_?

"You, Kaneki, are standing here right now, system clean, away from your urges of murder and violence."

Kaneki was stunned."Are you...making fun of me?"

"I'm serious. I mean yeah, you might still have to clear up your history with gangs or whatever...but you're here, aren't you? You're here in all your fucked up glory. And you know what, I don't think even think any less of you."

He could take whatever he wanted from Hide's words at that moment and twist them in his head so they suit his tastes. He could antagonize him, put the fault in him, or say he was mad and irrevocably loved him. But he chose to believe Hide had simply accepted him.

So he leaves, quiet, prompt and casual. He slips back into the shelter of his apartment--knowing it was probably the worst way to react, but not trusting himself to do otherwise.

And he sleeps on it, the words swimming in his head, tossing and turning and freezing the blood in his veins then warming him to the tips of his fingers. He only feels awake hours after the physical state of awaking, when he stood behind Hide's door for what seemed like the second time. Except this time he was fully clothed.

"I'm coming! Gawd." Was the muffled response when Kaneki fires the doorbell away. Hide appears in his pj's, headphones around his neck, tired eyes doubling in something like appalled awe when he takes his neighbour in.

"Hey." Kaneki had vowed to not make this awkward, but who was he kidding. He was in a goddamed black dress shirt and jeans, for Pete's sake, currently shoving a bouquet of sunflowers into the dumbstruck Hide's arms. "So I would ask you to marry me at this point, but I figured the boyfriend stage is ridiculously necessary for any revision of life changing choices." He clears his throat, feeling his cheeks grow rapidly hot as he delivers the final part of this god awful speech."Uh, will you go out with me?"

There was a moment when Hide had to relocate his unhinged jaw, eyes darting between the flowers in his hands to Kaneki's face and back. "Uhhh..."

"You're always welcome to drench me in detergent and tell me to go read the bible." Kaneki mutters, chuckling apologetically when Hide's jaw seemed to unhinge again.

"I think I'd rather...take your first offer."

"You'll marry me?" Kaneki jokes.

Hide grins."You wish. Let me just try to dress half attractive as you did first, though."

"No problem." Kaneki smiles, cracking a knuckle when Hide retreats, realizing he was a second away from carrying that flowerhead home and knocking him up. He hadn't specified what going out with him meant, after all.

But no. Something chaste like a cup of coffee should be a better relationship starter.

In an impressive fifteen minutes, Hide was back again, in a stark white dress shirt and jeans, hair gleaming with either water or gel. He grins devilishly when Kaneki looks him up and down in thought.

"You making fun of me again?"

"No way. Just making it clear. I am the pure and you're the dark, after all."

What a little shit.

What a gorgeous little shit.

"You're hot in white." _Shit, Kaneki_. Seems like he forget his mouth filter this morning.

Hide, after all this smartass facade, manages to smile and blush like a bashful schoolgirl."I'll give you a rating later."

"That isn't how it works." Kaneki complains, and; seeing as now was his chance, shoves Hide against his closed apartment door and stuns him with a deep kiss."Do I get my rating yet?"

"I'd say hot, but my brain's just about fried so I'm not sure if it's credible."

"I'll take that as a ten."


End file.
